


Balloonflower ABO（8）

by bulakasama



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulakasama/pseuds/bulakasama
Summary: 这章会有强制/哎/性/哟/爱，其实大超那次问布鲁斯的时候就知道这个世界的布鲁斯和不义蝙一样默默地爱着他（终于聪明了一次的超）📥📤📥📤📥📤📥📤





	Balloonflower ABO（8）

在布鲁斯的惊呼中，他轻松地扯开了黑暗骑士本就被脱得差不多的盔甲。布鲁斯在不停地反抗他，他把布鲁斯拉到一旁宽敞的桌面上，他也知道这样是不对的，可是他真的好想帮他解决这该死的信息素问题。于是他做了弊，他释放出许多alpha的信息素，这些信息素直击omega的弱点，让身下omega的肢体变得极其瘫软。  
布鲁斯突然感到明明强烈拒绝的大脑在一瞬间得到了从未有过的满足，该死的alpha，他竟然这样使用信息素来控制他，那原本让他感到温暖的麦子味被阳光烘烤得发烫，甚至连风都带上了强劲的热气。  
他吻着他的脖颈顺着优美的弧度经过那一个又一个的伤疤，最后停在他胸前粉色的乳头上——真不敢相信这是个已经四十岁的人类omega的身体。因为香水味道的散去，他身上甜甜的味道涌了出来，还有敏感的躯体，都让他抓狂——他啃咬这小点，用舌头打圈，听着他嘶哑的喉咙里吐出的哼吟声，粉嫩的乳头在他的嘴离开时带上了暧昧的水渍。他的唇继续向下，吻过他伤痕累累的腹部，怜惜的动作与禁锢他四肢的力度不成正比。  
布鲁斯想要反抗，却因为信息素的原因全身无力。  
他伸手试探地握住了布鲁斯的阴茎，此时那东西正半勃地被他上下撸动着，布鲁斯用手推着他的胸膛，想要拒绝他的取悦。  
“不……克拉克，你会后悔的……”  
克拉克把他的内裤完全卸下，手指在他的穴口试探地戳弄，他惊地身子向上想要离开那只手，但却被身上强壮的躯体压回桌子上。  
不是发情期的omega没有湿得可以直接进入，为了不弄伤布鲁斯，他可算得上小心了，那个小穴艰难地吞下他两根手指，他不停舔舐着omega的耳垂想让他更加情动。  
布鲁斯从未有过这样被人压在身下的经历，即使他曾与那些人发生了什么，他也是那个插别人的。或许在梦里他曾幻想过和小镇男孩做爱会是什么样子，幻想那根氪星阴茎插入自己体内的时候会有什么感觉，可是，他不想在这种环境下，不清不楚，不明不白，可是他看着超人的脸，看着他深沉的眼眸，他就知道今晚他逃不过去了。可是啊，这算什么？他算什么？  
他紧绷的身体让alpha进入时遇上了极大的困难，他没有和任何男性omega发生过关系，布鲁斯也没有再反抗，但是他还是愤愤地盯着他。他的头部在布鲁斯的身体里，柱身卡在那，布鲁斯痛得皱起了眉头，他俯身轻声安慰omega：“没事的，你放松一点，不然这样怎么都不可能结束的。”  
真的太痛了！alpha的阴茎本来尺寸就较大，再加上他那该死的氪星血统，布鲁斯真的想杀了他，如果他还有氪星石的话。  
“看着我的眼睛，布鲁斯。”  
他闻言看向身上人的双眼，天空好像被细雨濡得湿湿的，那干净的蓝色中有不停漾起来的涟漪，他还可以从里面看见自己……在他愣神的时候身体放松了不少，这给克拉克带来机会，他一口气将自己全放了进去。  
“唔啊！”布鲁斯被撞得一怔。疼痛夹杂着酥麻从尾椎一路向上传到大脑里，他尽力适应着alpha的尺寸和力度，还有不多余熟练的动作，希望让自己好受些。  
他的生殖腔没有打开，因为不是发情期的缘故，于是他体内的东西就一直磨蹭他的前列腺，让他身子越来越软，他快到了。  
克拉克享受着男性omega给自己带来的快感，温暖湿滑的内里让他有成结的冲动，不过不行，这样对从未有过标记，还未处于发情期的omega言，可能太刺激了。他掐准时间，在布鲁斯的后面高潮，前面也发泄出来时，他流连地拔了出去，全数射在了布鲁斯紧致的小腹上，甚至还有些溅在了他的嘴角。


End file.
